monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jhen Mohran Ecology
In-Game Information Rare ore can be mined from these enormous dragons' backs; thus they are considered prosperity symbols. They are always surrounded by scavenging Delex, which sailors use to locate them. Taxonomy Suborder:Mine Dragon- Family:Jhen. Jhen Mohran is an Elder Dragon, due to its uniqueness among other monsters. However, it does bear some resemblance to Leviathans (the fact that it can "swim" through sand). Its closest relative is the rare and beautiful Hallowed Jhen Mohran. Habitat Range Jhen Mohran is found only in the Great Desert, where the sand is loose and fine enough for it to swim freely. It is possible that it could not live in any other environment, it is unknown to encounter Odibatorasu Ecological Niche Delex eat the leftovers from Jhen Mohran. Jhen Mohran feeds very much like a baleen whale. It swallows large amounts of sand. Sometimes it ends up eating the Delex that are trying to scavenge off its leftovers. Some also think the Jhen Morhan feeds on ore sands, like the Uragaan and fellow Elder Dragon, the Lao-Shan Lung. Without sand, the Jhen Morhan's huge size would be even more incredible. It would also explain the metallic properties in its scales. Dah'ren Mohran might compete with Jhen Mohran but both would mostly leave each other alone. Biological Adaptations Jhen Mohran's main adaptation is its huge size, up to 366.11 feet including tusk length, which makes it safe from any form of natural predation. Its body is streamlined and equipped with immensely powerful limbs, which allows it to travel through the sand at great speeds. It also has a huge pair of tusks, possibly for use in territorial disputes with other Jhen Mohran or to help it dig through the sand and possibly help it destroy obstacles that get in its way, such as a ship. Interestingly if the creature wasn't covered in sand it would be a brilliant and beautiful blue. Behavior Jhen Mohran is a relatively calm creature, but has been known to retaliate against Desert/Dragon Ships if attacked as they see them as potential rivals. It takes little notice of hunters climbing on its back, and will only occasionally try to fling them off. When walking slowly towards the motionless boat, it will largely ignore hunters attacking it, although it is aware of them, as it demonstrates when it uses its 'belly-flop' attack. Jhen Mohran also has sensitive ears so when it does a belly flop attack on the ship and a hunter uses the 'Hunting Gong' Jhen Mohran will fall over. After Jhen Mohran feed they will eject what they do not want to eat though their blowholes in the same manner as launching waste for offense. Delex who follow Jhen will then feed on parts of this unwanted food they consider edible. Interestingly both Jhen Morhan and its subspecies are attracted toward a full moon. The reason for this behavior is currently unknown. These large elder dragons are symbolized as a sign of prosperity and courage due to hunters bravely fighting the beast along with the many valuable objects obtained from them that are seen as blessings from the Loc Lac citizens. Category:Monster Ecology